Dear Remus
by Alexiessan
Summary: Dying really wasn't a good feeling. It was one more thing on Hermione's hate list, as well as loneliness. Hermione, the girl who loved, but thought that she wasn't loved in return, finds herself in the wrong place with the wrong people, and there was no way that everything would be right again. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **June 18th**_

The department of Mysteries was probably one of the strangest place Hermione have ever seen. The place was dark, way too dark for the situation they were in. As if being surrounded by Death Eaters wasn't an enough source of stress, they have to struggle to see anything.

She knew that it was a trap. But when Kreacher told them that Sirius was not at Grimmauld Place, there was no stopping Harry. Even if she told him that he was probably lying since he hates Sirius, Harry was determined to go to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius.

When they arrived and they saw no one, Hermione knew their little journey in the Ministry would not end well. And as she dodged a curse, she thought for the first time in her life that she hated being right.

And here she was, running for her life, dodging spells and worrying for her friends as they got separated in two groups. As she ran with Harry and Neville, she could hear the former apologize again and again. But he didn't have to. Even if they were scarred, even if they would rather be in class with Umbridge than here, they would follow Harry until the very end.

Suddenly, they all had to stop. Three Death Eaters were surrounding them and panic started to rise in Hermione. There was no way they would be able to beat them all.

"Harry!"

"I know!"

As once, they stunned their opponent and started to run again. They could hear new voices shouting spells and were relieved when they recognized Sirius' voice among them. They weren't alone anymore. They were safe.

"Hermione," she heard a voice – _Tonks'_ – screamed.

Turning around, she saw a purple light aimed at her. But it was too late and hurt her right in the chest. It was then that all happened like in slow motion. She fell backwards, the wind knocked out of her, and hit the ground in a loud cry of pain. She could hear voices around her but couldn't tell whose voice it was. She had a lot of difficulties breathing and her eyes were blurred with tears. She never felt so much pain before, it was unbearable. She wanted to scream but didn't have enough strength to.

As the seconds passed, she could feel her clothes being soaked with her own blood. Soon, she was bathing in her own blood, and something – no, _someone_ – was lifting her up. She was in someone's arms, and their warmth was really comforting. She couldn't think straight and so couldn't say whose arms it were, until she was two faces above her.

Sirius and Harry.

She was in Harry's arms and they were both safe. She was overwhelmed with relief. If Sirius and Harry were safe, if the others were safe, then she could rest a little.

Her vision cleared a little and she could see tears falling on Harry's face. She never saw him cry and it broke her heart. She wanted to tell him not to cry, that she was fine, just a little tired but the words didn't seem to come out of her lips.

"Please, Hermione," he pleaded, "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me. I love you! _Please_ , I beg you, stay awake. Don't close your eyes, don't-"

She didn't hear him after that, but her heart broke at each of his words. Really, she was alright. Or maybe not, she thought as she saw Harry's hands stained with her blood.

"Let me rest, Harry," she whispered, so slowly that Harry almost didn't hear her.

She closed her eyes and felt Harry's grip on her tighten. She heard him beg to not leave him, to open her eyes. She heard as he repeated and repeated and repeated that he loved her. But then, she didn't feel anything anymore. She didn't hear anything anymore. She was just peaceful. And then, there was nothing.

* * *

The pain was what woke her up. She had to take a big inhalation to be sure that she was breathing. Breathing in and breathing out several times, she took in her surroundings. She was still in the Department of Mysteries, the prophecies were everywhere. There was something off, though. There were no screaming, but above all, Harry wasn't there. Neither was Sirius nor Neville, Luna, Ron and Ginny. Hermione was confused and soon panic overwhelmed her. They wouldn't have let her behind, dying, right? Harry was so heartbroken, he would have never left her. So why was she all alone in the Department of Mysteries? Where were all the Death Eaters?

The sound of footsteps pushed her thoughts away and a fraction of seconds later, the face of Alastor Moody was above hers. His face wore an unusual concern that he never showed and she heard him shout something about Saint Mungo and Hogwarts before she passed out once again.

* * *

 _ **July 2nd**_

The incessant beep from the electrocardiogram interrupted the dreamless sleep Hermione was in. She refused to open her eyes immediately, as she knew that the room was really bright, even with her eyes closed. She opened them however when the beep began to annoy her to no end.

She recognize a hospital room right away and she didn't even have to force to remember everything. She could see from a window that the sun was up in the sky, which means that it was probably around noon.

The room was really silent, so much that it was unnerving. There was no one in there beside her. No nurse, no doctors and none of her friends were there. She was all alone and Hermione hated to be alone. At Hogwarts, even if she didn't get along with her roommates, she was happy that they were there because she was never alone when she didn't want to be. If she wanted to be alone, she would go to the library, she knew for sure that no one would follow her there.

But right now, she was all alone, and she didn't want to be.

She considered calling for a nurse but decided against it. There probably were patients that were demanding more attention than her, even if she was in a lot of pain. She could wait until a nurse came in her room like they probably did on a regular basis.

As she waited, she wondered how long she has been out. It felt like at least two days for her but she couldn't know for sure.

So, she waited. And as always when she was alone, a lot of thoughts came to her. Thoughts that she didn't want to have but couldn't push away.

She loathed being alone.

It was an hour and a half later that a nurse came in. She didn't hide her surprise to see her awake but she quickly shook it off and gave her her most beautiful smile.

"Miss! You're finally awake! You should have called me as soon as you woke up!"

Hermione only gave her a shy smile and a nod. The nurse gave her a glass of water, guessing that her throat was dry. Hermione drank it promptly, being really thirsty.

"My name is Hawkins. I've been taking care of you since you've been admit here. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, my chest hurt a lot," the curly haired girl replied.

The nurse nodded, writing on a paper what Hermione just told her. "I'm not surprised, it was really a nasty hex that you've been hurt with. Here, take this, it will help with the pain."

Hermione took the potion without a word and drank it right away. The nurse smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to run a few tests and then I'm going to ask you a few question, is that okay?"

The young with nodded and Hawkins proceeded to run the tests with a wave of her wand.

"You don't have a fever, which is a good sign. Your injury is healing fairly well, but I'm afraid it will leave a scar."

She noted everything on the paper and then pulled a chair, sitting on it.

"Now, with the questions then. We couldn't identify you so we weren't able to contact your family. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Pretty name," Hawkins commented while noting it, "and your age?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh, you're an Hogwarts student, then?"

"Yes, I will begin my sixth year."

"One of the best year! I really miss Hogwarts. Alright, one more question to be sure that everything is alright. What is the date?"

"June 18th."

"Hm. We're actually July 2nd but you were admitted on June 18th so it's normal that you think it's the actual date," she said with a smile. "Everything seems to be in order, so I'm going to contact your parents now. Do you have any questions?"

"Did anyone visit me," the student asked.

Hawkins shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but like I said we couldn't identify you and contact anyone. Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will be there right after I owled them. You should sleep, you need a lot of rest."

With that, she left the room, leaving Hermione alone again. Not wanting to think to much again, the young woman decided to follow Hawkins' advice and to take a little nap.

* * *

 _ **July 3rd**_

The nap actually turned into a full night of sleep and when she awoke, Hawkins was there, a look of worry in her face.

"Is something wrong," she asked with a sleepy voice.

The nurse's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing is wrong with you Miss Granger, but we still couldn't contact your parents. We contacted the Professor Dumbledore, is that alright?"

"It is, but it's strange. My parents would have been here as soon as they heard."

"That's what I think too. The Professor Dumbledore will be here in an hour. Here, your breakfast. Eat everything, you must me hungry after two weeks in coma."

Hawkins left and Hermione happily ate, but she was worried. All of that was really weird. First, no one came visit her, and even if she thought that she didn't particularly deserved a visit, she thought that Harry would have at least been here once. Second, no one told her parents. She knew that at the end, the order were at the Department of Mysteries to save them, which meant that the Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall knew what happened to her and they would have contacted her parents immediately.

There really was something wrong and she didn't know _what_.

She just hoped that it wasn't one of her nightmares becoming reality.

* * *

 _Hello! Thank you for reading. Hope that it was a pretty good beginning. I'm sorry that it's so short. I can do really long one shots, but when I write multi chapters fiction, I just can't write something long. It's really frustrating. I'll do everything in my power and try to write longer chapters. I hope you'll still be there!_

 _Your opinion is really important to me so that I can know what I did right and what I did wrong, so please, leave a review to tell me what you think of that chapter._

 _Also, I will let you have a free interpretation of Harry's "I love you" to Hermione. Is it romantic feelings? Is it an "I love you" from a brother to a sister or between really good friends? I let you decide that! It can be whatever you want._

 _Love,_

 _Elie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **July 3rd**_

As always, the professor Dumbledore was punctual. Like Hawkins told her, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was sitting in a chair by her bedside an hour sharp later. She had let a sigh of relief out when he entered her room, he was the first familiar face she has seen since she woke up the day before.

But as she saw the Professor smiling at her, she couldn't help but think that, once more, something was off. His beard was shorter than usual and he looked less stressed, which made him look a little younger. His hair and beard were as white as ever and his round spectacles were in place on his nose.

"How are you, miss Granger?"

His voice showed his kindness and concern for her. It made her smile, happy to see some familiarity.

"I'm a little better now, thank you. A little sore, though."

"I can only imagine. I heard that you have been hit with a dark curse. It's a wonder that you are still alive. The curse should have killed you. You are a lucky witch, miss Granger."

"I guess," she breathed, "where are the others, Professor," she finally asked.

The Headmaster tilted his head, looking at her right in the eyes. Hermione noticed that there were no twinkle in his eyes, and she feared the worst for her friends.

"I am afraid I can not answer this question, miss Granger. But, if you can, I would like to ask you a question. Would it be alright?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "How did you end up in the Department of Mysteries, half dead, miss Granger?"

The question startled her. She was certain that the some members of the Order came to save them in the Department of Mysteries. If they were there – and she was _certain_ they were – it only means that the Professor Dumbledore knew what was happening there. The Order would have never act without the leader knowing.

But then, why was he asking her this particular question?

Hermione raised her head, looking at Dumbledore discretely, her hair hiding her eyes. The details that she noticed before were even more noticeable now that she doubted the identity of the person in front of her. For all she knew, this person could be a Death Eater trying to fool her by taking the appearance of one of the person she trusted the most in the world.

The real Albus Dumbledore would have tell her immediately if her friends were alright or not.

With a new determination to expose the impostor, she decided to look at him in the eyes, knowing she has been silent for too long.

She knew it was a mistake only after all her memories from the first year until this very moment played in her mind. She relived her sorting in Gryffindor, the troll, the chess game and the riddle, the basilisk, Sirius' escape and Remus' lycanthropy, the Triwizard tournament and the Yule ball, Umbridge and the ministry and her awakening in the hospital room, all alone and worried.

He had used Legilimency on her, and that thought destroyed all her earlier theory. Legilimency wasn't an easy spell, and only a few wizards and witches perfected it. Dumbledore and Snape were one of the few she knew.

She saw the expression of the not-an-impostor-after-all's face changed. He was confused and kind of sad, if she were to put a name on the other expression on his face. The twinkle in his eye were still not her, and he seems to have trouble choosing his next words.

Once again, it worried her. The Professor she knew always knew what to say.

"It seems that your situation is a lot more delicate than it first appeared."

He fell silent for a little moment.

"I apologize for using Legilimency on you, miss Granger, but I had the feeling that you were doubting me and that you would have never told me what happened to you."

Hermione said nothing.

"The ministry panicked when the words spread that a young woman who seemed to be only a student were found seriously hurt in the Department of Mysteries. It has been really difficult for them to silence the journalists. Fortunately, your case didn't make it in the newspaper."

Hermione only listened to the old man, not knowing where he was leading. He was beating about the bush and they both knew it.

"After looking in your mind, I am terribly sorry to tell you that the dark curse you have been hit with, did kill you."

The girl's eyes widened, and she looked at the man as if he has gone mad.

"But I am perfectly fine and _alive._ "

"Indeed."

"Then, why did you say that-"

"Have you ever heard of _Secundo Fors_?"

Hermione fell silent. Finally she understood what the Headmaster just told her. While looking for light reading in her third year, she came upon a book entitled _Secundo Fors_. It made her curious so she borrowed it from the librarian and passed hours reading it. What it counted was only a legend but it has fascinated her. The book related the legend of this legendary event, which would give a second chance to a dead person who never have had the time to really live by sending them in another time or another dimension. When it mentioned dimensions, Hermione couldn't help but borrowing " _Muggle sciences: Are there other similar worlds?"._ She had scoffed at the idea of several worlds similar to her own, but now, the idea wasn't as stupid as she thought it was before.

Gathering her courage, she finally asked the question that would answer all the questions she had before the arrival of the Professor.

"I am not in 1996, right?"

"I am afraid not."

She tried not to panic. Maybe she wasn't too far in the past. She was definitely in the past since Dumbledore was younger, but maybe it was just a few years back. Maybe Harry was still here – though younger than her now – but especially her parents. She knew that she could never see them again now, but if they were alive and that the young Hermione was with them, then it would be alright.

She wanted to ask. She really wanted to ask, but she was too afraid.

As if sensing what she was thinking, the old wizard answered her silent question.

"It is actually the year 1976."

And that's how her worst nightmare became reality. If she was in 1976, three years before her birth, then Hermione Granger – the other one – would never be born. If she had been only a few years in the past, the younger Hermione would have probably died from God knows what because it should be impossible for a person to have a second self.

She was all alone, without her family, without her friends.

It really was her worst nightmare.

Seeing her distress, Dumbledore tried to smile, even though it looked more like a grimace.

"I know it must be hard for you to be in a foreign environment. But it's going to be alright. I will make arrangements for your living. It will take time but everything will eventually be alright."

Unlike him, Hermione had trouble to believe that.

The old wizard stood up, the twinkle in his eyes finally appearing.

"The doctor Hawkins told me that she will keep you under medical supervision for a week before your release. Until then, your living arrangements should be ready."

She only nodded, not sure what to say exactly.

"Oh, and since we still don't know if you're from another world or only from the future, tell me if you notice anything different from what you know of the past. I wish you a quick recovery, miss Granger."

He smiled and Hermione thanked him before he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wasn't optimistic like the Professor was and she highly doubted that everything would be alright. Without Harry, nothing would ever be right again.

* * *

 _ **July 4th**_

James Potter was going upstairs to his room, his arms full of snack and chocolates for him and his two friends when he saw the Professor Dumbledore and his parents greeting each other in the lounge. Hurrying upstairs, he entered his room, dropped the snacks on his bed and took his invisibility cloak out. His two friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looked at him oddly, not knowing what's got into him.

"Dumbledore is here! Come on, I want to know what's happening."

They didn't need to be told twice. They all went under the cloak and exited the room and leaded to the lounge. The fact that Dumbledore was there was not normal, as James implied earlier. That only meant that something awful happened or that it had something to do with the Order they heard about. Not that they were supposed to know about it.

They listened as Dumbledore talked to Dorea and Charlus Potter. Unfortunately, they didn't catch the beginning of the conversation.

"Surely, you both know of _Secundo Fors?"_

"Of course," exclaimed Mrs Potter. "Are you saying that that poor girl died?"

"I am afraid that it's exactly what I am saying."

"But it's only just a child! That could have been James," cried Charlus.

"But it didn't happened now, though. For the moment, no children have been targeted."

"From when is she, Albus," asked softly Dorea.

"From the year 1996."

The three boys looked at each other. Sirius and James didn't really understand what they were talking about, only that someone died and it has something to do with the future. One look at Remus, though, told them that he knew exactly what they were talking about. They would ask him later, when they would be alone in James' room.

"If I am here, it's because in this time, this girl has no one and nowhere to go. And I am asking this as a favour – you can of course refuse – can you-"

"Of course we will take her in, Albus! You don't have to ask."

Charlus nodded and a smile appeared on the Headmaster's face.

They kept talking a little, learning some meaningless information about the girl. Her name was Hermione Granger and was Harry Potter's best friend. The latter's name intrigued them, but they would think about it later. After a while, they just talked about living arrangements.

Knowing that they wouldn't get any more information, the boys went back to the young Potter's room.

"Alright," began Sirius, "explain, Remus!"

Remus sighed, passing a hand in his sand blond hair.

"It's a really shitty situation that girl is in. I wouldn't like to be in her place. I assume you don't know what _Secundo Fors_ is?"

The shook their heads as an answer.

Remus then explained what than event was, that it was supposed to be a legend – but then, all legend were based on some real facts.

"So you're saying that this girl died in the future and came back in 1976 for a second chance at life?"

Remus nodded at Sirius.

"Well, you were right, that's a shitty situation."

Sirius looked at James, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. He snapped his fingers at his face, takinh him away from his thoughts.

"I-" he began, "she died! She's probably been murdered even! That's awful."

They only nodded, not knowing what to say after discovering all that.

"You'll meet her in one week," said Remus. "Be nice to her, alright? And don't tell you know where she's from, she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Of course," exclaimed Sirius, "what do you think we are? Some baboons without manners?"

"Exactly."

A pillow hitting his face was what answered him and they all started to fight, forgetting for a moment the girl that were in their thoughts just a moment ago. They were only teenagers trying to forget the war that were raging outside.

Though, they all knew that this Hermione girl would change their life. For the better or the worse, they didn't know.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _So here is the second chapter. I don't really know what you thought of the first chapter, but I'm publishing the second chapter anyway._

 _Hope you liked it! And_ please _,_ _leave a review. You don't know how important it is for an author. Without you, I_ can't _improve._

 _Tell me in a review what you thought of the explanation. What you thought of Hermione's reaction. Just, tell me your thoughts in general._

 _I have a quick question for you guys. Where do you find all your challenges and prompts? I can't find them anywhere._

 _See you next time!_

 _Love,_

 _Elie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **July 11th**_

The past week has been pretty boring for Hermione. After Dumbledore's first visit, she has been all alone for two days. Without any book or any television she was alone with her thoughts and it was in those moments she missed Harry and Ron the most. She even wished that Fred and George would be with her to make her smile. But none of them were even borned yet, and it made her feel so alone.

She was used to be alone before Hogwarts, before she met Harry and Ron. But now, she was used to be surrounded with friends. For years, she was only friend with those two boys, and a lot of time she wondered how they were still friends with her with how bossy and rule sticking she was. It was really a wonder but they accepted her, even if they had their share of fights. But then, what friends didn't fight?

She thought they would be her only friends but then, as the years passed, she befriended the twins and Ginny. And she was really happy that she did. Ginny was one of her only female friends, and with Harry and Ron around, she needed a girl friend – as long as it was not someone like her roommate, Lavander – and Ginny welcomed her as a sister. The twins always teased her and even if she always snapped at them, she was truly happy to have their attention. Plus, they were geniuses, even if she didn't approve some of their products and especially their testing on first years, their products were amazing.

Then, there was Neville, who, in fact, was her real first friend. And finally there was Luna. She had troubles to get along with her in the first place. She thought she was weird with her beliefs but soon found that Luna was genuinely nice. She looked past her funny beliefs – she still didn't know what narggles were – and was in fact impressed how she assumed who she was.

They all accepted her and her bossiness and she missed them _so much._

In those two days, all she thought about was her friends.

But thanks heaven, Dumbledore came back with a woman. A beautiful woman who introduced herself as Dorea Potter. Dumbledore explained her that Mrs. Potter and her family would be the ones that will be taking care of her. Dumbledore also told her that Dorea knew about her situation and recommended to tell the woman everything about her. Well, at least what she was ready to tell. He then left the two women alone, after he told Hermione he would send her an owl sometime during the summer about school.

There was an awkward silence for a little while before Dorea started talking. She introduced herself once more and told her about her family. She told her about her husband Charlus, and about her two sons, James Potter and Sirius Black.

Hermione smiled when she mentioned Sirius as her own son. She was also relieved, knowing that James and Harry looked alike. It would probably hurt too, in the future, but at least she would have a familiar face around. Even if it wasn't Harry.

Hermione told Dorea very little about her. Her name, her age, what house she was in before the accident. Mrs. Potter didn't push her to tell her anything else and Hermione was grateful.

After that, Dorea would come every day for an hour or two. She would come with her husband sometime and the more they came, the more Hermione felt at ease with them. She opened up a little, telling them about Harry. Not too much though, just that he was her best friend, that he was their grandson and that he was _so_ brave.

When she talked about Harry, she thought of the last words he told her. " _I love you_ ". Harry had never said he loved her before, and she didn't know in what way he meant it. She thought it was as a best friend, or as a brother even. She couldn't imagine him in love with her. But then, there was always that little doubt, as everyone thought that they were dating. Maybe they saw something she didn't see?

She will never know.

But as soon as these thoughts came, she pushed them at the back of her mind. Today, she was finally being released from the hospital and she needed to get dressed. Dorea gave her a change from her own wardrobe, but she would need to go shopping for her own clothes. It made her sigh. She wasn't looking forward for a day full of shopping. And she didn't want to know how much different Diagon Alley was in 1976.

* * *

James looked at his parents during breakfast. They have been talking between each other a lot for the past week, even locking themselves in a room so they wouldn't overhear, him and Sirius. But with his invisibility cloak, he always managed to eavesdrop a little. That's how he discovered that the Harry Potter he had heard of earlier in the week was in fact his son in the future. He didn't know how to take that. He was happy that he would have a family of his own, but he really hoped that it would be with Lily Evans. Though, it would be next to impossible with what happened at the end of their OWLs.

With the help of Sirius, he has been organizing a room for the girl – Hermione. He wanted her to be at ease, especially since it would be very disorienting for her to be in such an unfamiliar environment. So he hoped it could help to have a room where she would be at ease. He didn't miss the smiles that his parents sent him at dinner after he spent the day in the said room.

He couldn't wait to meet her. She had been alone most of the week, except for the couple of hours a day when his parents visited her. He know he would have turned crazy, being alone like that for a room. And without any of his friends. He wanted to visit her, but his parents prohibited it. They didn't give him a reason, but he listened to them nonetheless.

But today was finally the day she was coming over, and he swore in his mind that he wouldn't ever let her feel lonely. He hated to be alone, and he would never want someone to be alone. Well, maybe not Snape. But he had his reasons.

He heard them arrive in the fireplace and it took everything in him to not run to welcome her. He heard Sirius chuckle by his side and he knew he made a terrible job at hiding his excitement.

After several minutes, James and Sirius slowly descended the stairs and walked into the lounge. There, they saw James' parents with a girl of their age who had an incredible mass of curly hair.

"Ah, Jamesie, Sirius," greeted Dorea, "here is Hermione. Be nice to her, alright?"

The girl turned around and they saw her face for the first time since they entered the room. She was pretty. Not drop dead gorgeous like Lily Evans was, but she was pretty. A discreet beauty like Remus liked them. She had wild curly hair that gave her a, well, wild look. It suited her and they couldn't imagine her with straight hair. They were long, ending at the end of her breast. She had beautiful eyes, though. They were brown, but like chocolate with a bit of caramel in them. Sirius noted that she didn't have a lot of breast but she had nice shapes to compensate.

James walked toward her, extending his hand with a big smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm James, nice to meet you."

Hermione gave him a little smile and shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, James."

Sirius then introduced himself, telling her that he wasn't a Potter but was living with them because of his family.

Dorea smiled as she watched her two sons trying to get to know Hermione. She knew it would take time for her to open up to them, but then, James and Sirius weren't know to ever give up when they wanted something. She saw that Hermione was getting a little uncomfortable – she suspected that it was to see Sirius so young and James who everyone in her time said he looked just like James – and decided to help the poor girl.

"James, dear, why don't you show Hermione her room," she smiled, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. She then turned her eyes on Hermione. "You will love your room, Hermione. James worked on it all week with Sirius help. Don't worry, he has an excellent taste in decoration."

James blushed a little at that, but took Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's get you settle." He then dragged her upstairs. Sirius didn't follow them as he heard him his mother if she needed help with the dinner.

They entered the room and James was blushing a little, looking at her face, waiting for her reaction. He really wanted her to feel at home.

Hermione looked around her in awe. She was really surprised how good the room was. She was a little afraid at first, she almost expected a room with ping everywhere. But not at all. The room was painted in a light blue like her own room was back at home. There was a double bed that seemed really comfortable, with a lot of pillows on it. There was a white and fluffy carpet on the ground, and she couldn't wait to walk barefoot on it. There was a simple white wardrobe and a desk in the same color where a set of quills lied.

She looked at James and gave him one of her warmest smile that made him smile in return.

"It's really great, James! I really like it. Your mother is right, you have great taste," she smiled, "thank you for doing that. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense! I wanted to do it," he exclaimed. He smiled at her, gesturing at the room. "Well, I'll let you settle. I'll be downstairs helping for dinner."

He walked toward the door, before stopping and turning around, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and tomorrow, we're going to Diagon Alley. I heard that you need a brand new wardrobe," he saw her expression fell and laughed, "don't worry! It will be only me and Sirius! Mum is a nightmare when she's shopping, I'm saving you. And I have great tast in clothed too, you'll be amazing!"

He was going to leave before he stopped again.

"Oh, and a friend will be joining us too, is that alright with you," he asked. When she nodded, he smiled. "Great! If you ever feel uncomfortable meeting him, just tell me!"

With that, he left.

* * *

Dinner at the Potter's was really convivial. Everyone was chatting and there were a lot of laughters. It reminded her of the Burrows, and she almost expected Moly Weasley to enter the room with her so delicious turkey. She almost expected to see Ron dig in the first and she almost expected to hear the loud laughters of the twins.

But it was not the Burrow.

Dorea Potter was an excellent cook, though. She refused to let the house eleves cooking, it was something she was adamant to do. Charlus Potter was really interesting and had a lot of stories to tell, and James and Sirius were really funny. They told her about the pranks they had done at Hogwarts during the five last years and it made her laugh a lot. After Umbridge, she has sworn to let go a little. She didn't want to become like that woman.

That night, she laughed for the first time since she awoke. She was at peace, not thinking of anything of her past life.

She's also sworn to herself that night, that she would do everything in her power to save James and Sirius.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _So here is the third chapter! I'm sorry that the story is taking so long to take place, but I don't want to rush anything. I want Hermione to settle in 1976 and it always take time to get use to an unfamiliar environment. I don't know about you, but it's always at the beginning that I think non stop about my friends._

 _So she met Sirius and James in this chapter. Isn't James a cinnamon roll in this chapter? I always thought that when someone was in that kind of situation, he would do everything in his power to help them settle._

 _Anyway._

 _The usual, leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter._

 _Also tell me if you see any grammatical or spelling mistake in there. English is not my mother language so there may be a few._

 _Love,_

 _Elie._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. Thet belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **July 12th**_

The soft sound of someone knocking at the door was what woke Hermione up the next day. It took her a moment, once awake, to remember where she was and especially, when. It had been like this for the whole week since she opened her eyes in 1976. She always expected to see her dormmates when she woke up in the morning, to see Harry and Ron's smiles while they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

But the reality always came to slap her in the face.

She rubbed her eyes, inviting the person who has knocked at the door to enter. The door opened to reveal Dorea Potter, a soft smile on her face. Hermione felt relieved seeing her. She had the same smile as Harry and it was comforting to see something familiar. She was happy to stay at the Potter's, it offered her a lot of familiarity with James who looked exactly like Harry, with Dorea and her smile and Charlus who had the same sort of kindness as his future grandson. She also felt a little guilty to live with those people when Harry never had the chance to live with them. Or at least, to remember them.

"You alright dear? Did you sleep well?"

Dorea's voice made her come back to reality. The woman's smile was still in place on her lips and it made the young Gryffindor smile in turn.

"I slept very well, thank you."

"I'm glad, then. You should start to get ready and go to get some breakfast. The boys are already ready and are pretty excited to go to Diagon Alley with you. I've never saw them up so early during the holidays," she laughed.

"I'll be down in ten minutes, then, thank you," Hermione smiled.

Dorea nodded. "There is a dress in the closet that you can use for today. Don't worry about what you spend in clothes today, it's our treat."

"What- I can't possibly-"

"Sweetheart, you don't have any money. Plus, you're living with us, now. It's like you're our third child. Accept your family helping you."

Hermione wanted to protest, but the look in Dorea's eyes was determined, and she knew that she couldn't argue with her.

"Alright, thank you very much, Mrs. Potter."

"Dear, call me Dorea please," the mother said. "And you're welcome. I'll let you get ready, then."

With that, Mrs. Potter left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione left her bed, going in the bathroom that was connected to her room. In ten minutes, she was washed and clothed and she soon made her way downstairs.

Everyone was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They were all talking and laughing and it was very difficult to know who was talking with who and what they were talking about. However, they all stopped when they saw her and greeted her.

"Hermione," began James, "come on eat! You need good food after eating hospital food for a week. Dunno how you're still alive after eating those," he laughed, serving her some toast, bacon and eggs.

She smiled, thanking him as she took the plate he was giving her. She had to say, she was happy to be able to eat bacon again. She missed eating something that was really good. Hospital food really wasn't the best in the world. But then again, it wasn't the worst either. No, this would be the food Ron cooked.

They all ate and Hermione listened as Sirius and James told her that they would spend most of the day buying clothes for her. Their friend – Remus – would join them sometime before lunch, so they would begin their 'happy journey', as they said, without him. They said they would eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and if they finished early, they would probably just hang out there.

Hermione agreed with that plan and she hoped that the shopping wouldn't last very long. She hated trying clothes on again and again. She would rather hang out in Diagon Alley. But she didn't have a choice there.

Once they all finished eating breakfast, Charlus left for work, saying goodbye to everyone in the room. Hermione, James and Sirius weren't long to leave after that. They made their way toward the fireplace, waving at Mrs. Potter who was watching them leaving.

"Bye, Mom! See you tonight, love you!"

James then took a handful of floo powder before shouting the destination and disappeared in a green smoke. Sirius, with a smirk, let Hermione in first.

"After you, milady," he said.

Hermione just laughed and did just what James did a minute before. She soon found herself in the Leaky Cauldron, in front of a grinning James.

"Why, my dear Lady, I hope your travel went well and wasn't too tiresome," he said.

"It wasn't, I traveled in the best conditions, thank you," she replied, playing along with him. After that, Sirius appeared in front of them.

"The all mighty Sirius has arrived," he yelled, passing an arm around James' shoulders and the other around Hermione's. "Shall we go, then, my dear loyal servants?"

They all laughed and left the Leaky Cauldron, stepping in Diagon Alley. Hermione stopped breathing when she saw the street. Everything was so different in 1976 that she almost didn't recognize it. Everything seemed so new compared to 1996. She could see Ollivander's wand shop. It probably was the only shop that looked exactly the same in 1976 and in 1996.

They were a lot of people, that, it didn't change. But she couldn't recognize anyone she saw there. Back in her time, she couldn't walk two metres without seeing someone she knew from Hogwarts. It hurt to know that she would never come back here with Harry, Ron and the Weasley family.

While they were walking toward Madam Malkin's, they had to stop a few time to greet some people that James ad Sirius knew from Hogwarts. She was introduced to Dorcas Meadowe and Marlene McKinnon and to a boy named Frank Longbottom. The later looked so much like Neville that Hermione wanted to cry. She wondered if Frank was as brave as Neville has become. Probably, since she knew he was a member of The Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Hermione wondered what she was getting into. Sitting in an armchair in Madam Malkin's, she watched as James and Sirius were arguing on what clothes she should buy.

"She should wear something punk! With crazy hair like that, it would suit her," Sirius said.

"But it doesn't suit her personality at all. I think she should have a lot of cardigans."

"But then, she would be a girl version of Moony," exclaimed Sirius.

There was a silent after that, where both boys were just looking at each other.

"Yeah, you're right, cardigans it is then," agreed Sirius.

She thought that they would calm down after that and that she would be able to choose her clothes herself. She agreed with the cardigans, though, she loved wearing them, but still. She wanted to choose her clothes herself.

Minutes later, she knew it was a mistake to think they would calm down. Now they had agreed on cardigans, they were arguing about the colors. She sighed. At this rate, they would still be there the newt morning.

A chuckle next to her made her raise her head, only to see a really tall guy next to her, looking at the two idiots who were oblivious of the newcomer. The boy then looked at her and smiled at her. It was probably the kindest smile she ever saw and it was oddly familiar.

"You're Hermione, right?"

She only nodded.

"I'm Remus Lupin, it' a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, the smile still present. He then extended his hand and she quickly took it, shaking hands with him.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Remus."

That's why the smile was familiar, she thought.

He turned around to look at James and Sirius and laughed at their stupidity. Hermione took advantage that he was looking away from her to look at him properly. He had short sandy blond hair and beautiful amber eyes. His eyes showed his kindness to the word and she wondered how he could not be angry at the word because of his condition. She noticed that he didn't have scar on his face yet, except for a very tiny one on his forehead, but no one could tell if they weren't looking for it. He was wearing a blue jean with a denim shirt and beige Dc Martens.

He suddenly turned to look at her, a big smile on his face. He was amused and it was really easy to say.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from those two. At this rate, you'll look like a grandma."

She turned to look at James and Sirius and gasped as she saw the ugliest dress she ever saw in their hands.

"Oh, Merlin, please."

Remus laughed before walking to the two boys, making them stop what they were doing in order to greet their friend. They talked for a few minutes and she saw Remus took the dress from Sirius' hands and put it away. With a wave of his hand, he asked Hermione to join them and she was happy to oblige.

* * *

Finally, they were at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. She was able to buy a lot of clothes, way more than enough even. Thanks to Remus, it didn't take them the whole day and they were able to be over with it by lunch time. So here they were, eating a well deserved lunch and Hermione got to know Remus better.

She learned that he was half blood. His mother, Hope Lupin née Howell was a muggle and met his father, Lyall Lupin, a wizard, when she was attacked by a boggart. She also learned that he loved taking picture and he rarely went out without his camera. He always took pictures of his friends, and they didn't mind the slightest. His favorite subject at Hogwarts was Defense against the Dark Arts and his worst subject was potion. He was also a prefect and he told her that if she needed anything, to ask him, as James and Sirius would probably prank her and make her learn some fake rules.

He told her about some of the teachers and she was surprised that even in the seventies, the position of teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts was cursed and no one lasted more than a year. He was obviously curious about the new one they would have that year.

After their lunch, they just walked a little in the street and stopped at Quality Quidditch under the insistence of James and Sirius, while Remus and Hermione chose to stay outside and wait for them.

The day passed really quickly and soon they all went their separate ways. They all waved at Remus who would meet his father in the library and the other three went home by floo.

By the time they get home, Hermione only wanted to sleep. She thanked the boys and went upstairs in her room, where she collapsed on the bed and let a long sigh out.

Even if she got along well with the boys, Hermione felt that she was out of place, and it really wasn't a good feeling. She knew it would take a while to get use to her new environment, but she was scared that she would never get used to it. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, it was the only place she was certain would look the same.

But then, Hogwarts without Harry and Ron wouldn't really be Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others, isn't it?_

 _It seems I'm unable to write long chapters haha._

 _Anyway. I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I really wanted to write it and then move on in the story. I know it's kind of slow, but it take time to settle the story, right?_

 _But I'm happy that Hermione finally met Remus!_

 _The usual, please leave a review!_

 _See you soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Elie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **August 23rd**_

The weeks passed and Hermione grew closer to James and Sirius. When Remus would come to the Potters, they would sometimes talk about their favorite books for hours. Hermione would always have to double check the release date of a book in her mind, so that she wouldn't accidentally say the title of a book that had been released after 1976.

With time, it was easier for Hermione to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't in her own time and that the next time she would see her friends, there would be a twenty years gap between them.

But still, she would cry in her bed. She would cry for the loss of the friends that she knew she would never have again.

She knew that James heard her cry at night. The sad smile he would give her the next morning would prove her that the space between their rooms wasn't enough to shut down her cries.

Despite that, everything was well and today, they had received their Hogwarts letters. In Hermione's letter, Dumbledore asked her to come see him the next day, as there were some details that needed to be looked upon. James and Sirius were excited to go back to school, not for the classes, but for all the mischiefs they would do during the year. Mentioning that, James couldn't help but relate their best moments.

"And then, we put the mattress on the stairs, climbed on it and just slide! But the thing is, Filch was climbing the stairs at the same moment, and we collided. He passed out and McGonagall, who of course was nearby gave us detention for two weeks!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry! I can't believe you did that! It was really reckless." It sounded like she was scolding him, but her giggles didn't give her any credits.

She didn't even notice that she had called James by his future son's name for the first time. But the boys did. They looked at each other, nodded, and with a smirk, Sirius just looked at Hermione.

"Now that you're talking about him, tell me about Harry! Was he as stupid as his father?"

Hermione froze. Eyes wide, she looked at the two boys, horrified.

"How do you know about-"

"Come on, Hermione. I'm Sirius. Seer-ius. A seer, got it," he said while laughing at his own joke.

"Mate, that was really lame," sighed James before looking at Hermione. "Sorry 'Mione. When Dumbledore came to tell my parents about you, we listened to everything. We know where you really come from."

He could see that the poor girl was starting to panic, so James just took her gently in his arms, stroking her back.

"Ssssh, calm down. It's alright, you know. It doesn't change anything. I'm just sorry that you had to go through anything you went through."

"Thank you," she whispered as she started to calm down.

"Also, we don't want to know anything about our future. I already know that I will have a son named Harry, and that's more than enough. Plus, since you're here, there are probably a lot of things that happened in your time that won't happen now you're here. Same for the contrary."

Hermione nodded and they separate.

"You should know that Remus also knows. But anyway, Hermione, I'm going to teach you how to play quidditch today!"

* * *

 _ **August 24th**_

Hermione, accompanied by Charlus and Dorea, enter Dumbledore's office. She was surprised that the office looked exactly the same that the one in her time. Funny.

"Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to see you again," he greeted. "What happened to you," he asked, looking at her wrist that was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just broke it yesterday and I have to wear these for three weeks," she smiled. "What details you wanted to look upon, Sir?"

The headmaster smiled as Hermione went straight to the point.

"Yes, about this. I asked a favor to a friend of mine who worked at the Ministry and you're now registered there. It would be wise that you've got a file there if anyone was to look at your background."

Hermione nodded. She was worrying about this during the summer and she was glad that the Professor took care of it.

"Now, it's about the house repartition. I don't see a reason for you to get sorted again, so you might stay in your original house. Gryffindor, was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled, obviously pleased. Oblivious to Hermione, Charlus and Dorea were also smiling, happy that Hermione was in the same house as the three boys and would probably keep James and Sirius in line.

"Perfect. Now, I have only one question regarding your fourth year in 1995." Since Dorea and Charlus knew everything about what happened during Hermione's school year, the headmaster didn't see the need to ask Hermione privately about this. "Voldemort came back before the end of the school year, is that right?"

"Yes, sir. Because of some sort of ritual."

Dumbledore nodded. "But before that. Where was he?"

"He died on Halloween in 1981."

Dumbledore's face became darker as he seemed to be deep in though. He nodded once, twice. "Thank you Miss Granger. I will see you on September first, then. I wish you a good recovery."

Hermione thanked him before leaving with the Potters. She wondered what Dumbledore was thinking about and couldn't help to come up with her own theories. Maybe he knew what kind of ritual she was talking about. Or how Voldemort managed the miracle to not really die in the first place. They may live in a world full og magic, it was still impossible to outdo Death.

She should make some research about this.

* * *

 _ **September 1st**_

The platform 9 ¾ was full of people, much more than it was in 1996. The scarlet train stood as always, waiting for the students to fill it. Hermione smiled as James took her trunk and dragged it behind him. Too soon, they said their goodbyes to the Potters.

"Come back for Christmas, Hermione! And write us."

"I promise. Thank you for letting me stay at your home."

"You'll always be welcome, Hermione. I hope you'll love Hogwarts as much as James does."

Dorea then hugged Hermione before doing the same with James and Sirius, before the three teens got in the train.

"Come on, 'Mione," exclaimed Sirius, "let's find a compartment."

"You sure you want me to be with you during the travel?"

James laughed. "Of course! What did you think? That we would abandon you once in the train? I thought you thought higher of us, Hermione," he sighed shaking his head, the smile on his lips showing that he was clearly joking.

Moments later, they were sitting in a compartment were Remus already were and the train started off.

"So," began Hermione, "are you all excited to see your girlfriends or crushes," she asked, curious to know about Lily and James.

She was surprised to see all of them laughing as if she said the funniest thing in the world.

"Wha-"

"None of us has a girlfriend," said Remus, "nor a crush. Well, except Sirius. But he has a different crush every week. That's why he never got a girlfriend, since he can't like just one girl."

"Shut up, Moony."

Hermione was shocked. In her time, Remus had always told them that Sirius was a bit of a playboy during their school years, and that he dated every girls who wanted to date him. And since third year, nonetheless. How come that, in the beginning of his sixth year, he never got a girlfriend?

She turned to James, raising an eyebrow. "And you, James?"

"Nah," he said, "no one caught my attention."

Once again, she was shocked. Was James supposed to be madly in love with Lily Evans since his third year too?

"Really? No one you're making loud declarations to?"

She hoped that he would tell her that, yes, there was someone like that. Someone named Lily Evans.

"Nope. Not at all."

Well, that was weird. It wasn't supposed to be like that. And now that she was thinking about it, where was Peter? Not that she wanted to see the boy, but the marauders were supposed to be four, not three.

"And so, it's just you three? You don't have someone else in your little group?"

"No," said Remus, "just us three. There's Peter, a dormmate of ours, he's nice, but not really a friend."

That confirmed Hermione that she was not in the past, but in another dimension. She didn't really mind. At least, without Peter, there would be no one to betray James and Lily. But then, at the moment, there wasn't even the idea of a James and Lily. This dimension could never see the day where Harry James Potter would see the world.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have to say that the lack of review didn't really give me the motivation to write. That, and I just went back to school, so I won't have the time to post as much as I did during September. I don't know when I will post my chapters from now on, but I will try to post one chapter a week, but I don't promise anything._

 _Once again, I'm sorry that the chapter is so short. Really. I am unable to write long chapters._

 ** _Please, leave a review. Without feedback, I can't improve. Especially since English is not my mother language. So, please, tell me what you think of the chapters after you read it. But if you don't have anything nice to say, it's better to keep quiet. I accept critic IF they are constructive._**

 _Thank you for reading, though._

 _See you next time!_

 _Love,_

 _Elie._


End file.
